The Thing About Us
by Andictator
Summary: AU. Seoul-New York. Stigma. Cibiran. Kau. Aku. Dan kehidupan. WonKyu. TaoRis numpang lewat.


_Betulkah cinta tidak mengenal gender? Tapi mengapa dunia memandang kami jijik setiap saat aku mengaitkan jemariku dengannya?_

**Super Junior © diri mereka sendiri, SM **

**EXO © diri mereka sendiri, SM **

**Gue tidak punya apa-apa kecuali fanfiksi dan laptop yang dipakai untuk membuat ini.**

**Didekasikan kepada semua pembaca fic ahjussi tersayang yang tak dapat disebutkan satu-satu. **

**Ai lab yuuuu all puuuul :-* **

_Hari ke sepuluh di bulan Oktober yang dingin, 3 tahun yang lalu. _

Hari itu memang dingin—kelewat dingin malah. Tapi aku, dengan tololnya, menunggumu di taman kampus hanya dengan menggunakan kaos dan jaket yang juga sama tipisnya.

Yah, tolol memang, tapi mau apa lagi? Aku terburu-buru. Pesan singkat yang kau kirimkan pagi buta itu membuatku kalap. Gelagapan. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mandi, hanya menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka, menghilangkan bekas-bekas dari tidur malamku. Itupun juga terburu-buru.

Aku tahu aku terlihat kacau. Terlalu kacau hingga aku tidak sanggup melihat refleksiku sendiri. Tapi haruskah aku membalik badan, kembali ke apartemen dan menyiapkan diriku lebih baik lagi? Tapi bukankah itu hanya akan membuatmu menunggu? Meski kau seorang pria sopan yang akan dengan senang hati menungguku, tetap saja aku tidak bisa membuatmu menunggu.

Aku jadi heran sendiri. Kau bukan temanku, saudaraku, apalagi kekasihku. Kau hanya seorang asisten muda dosen Matematikaku yang kebetulan berwajah tampan dengan tubuh impian tiap lelaki. Tidak lebih.

Dan yang kutahu tentangmu hanya namamu, wajahmu, tubuhmu dan cuilan gosip yang berhembus di kampus bak angin musim semi. Tapi kenapa setiap aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namamu atau melihat namamu muncul di layar tipis telepon genggamku jantungku berdebar begitu kencang?

Apakah ini yang mereka sebut cinta di pandangan pertama? Tapi bukankah hal tersebut tidaklah eksis; bahwa getaran yang mereka rasakan sesungguhnya bukanlah cinta melainkan nafsu semata? Lalu rasa apa yang kupendam ke dirimu? Jujur, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Aku sudah menunggumu selama satu setengah jam namun kau belum muncul juga. Lelah, kedinginan, dan lapar bergabung menjadi satu. Prospek untuk pulang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Aku baru saja berdiri ketika kau datang. Nafasmu terengah-engah dan kemeja putihmu yang menyembul dari jas hitammu terlihat sedikit kusut. Melihat ini membuatku mengerutkan alis.

Kau mengatur nafasmu selama tigapuluh detik sebelum berbicara padaku. "Maaf, ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus. Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Aku menatapmu kosong. Nadamu yang terdengar bersalah itu tidak menggoyahkanku sama sekali. "Ya. Aku sudah disini selama satu setengah jam."

Mata coklat tuamu melebar. "Oh, astaga! Maafkan aku! Aku seharusnya mengirimmu sms terlebih dahulu—"

Aku memotong, "Sudahlah, tak apa. Ini juga salahku yang terburu-buru datang."

Kau mengerutkan alis tebalmmu itu. "Tapi tetap saja ini salahku." Matamu beralih dari wajahku ke tubuhku. Alismu semakin dalam berkerut. "Tidakkah kau merasa kedinginan?" tanyamu, menunjuk bajuku yang tipis. Namun sebelum aku bisa menjawabnya, kau sudah menggeretku ke sebuah jalan besar, lalu berbelok dan masuk ke sebuah gang. Aku bahkan tidak tahu gang ini eksis.

Gang itu memiliki jalan yang bagus. Seperti pedestrian, dan di sisi kanan juga kiriny diisi oleh toko-toko yang menjajakan berbagai macam barang. Bangunannya menjulang tinggi, dengan balkon dan plang unik a la tahun 30-an. Aku merasa seperti kembali ke jaman dahulu. Semua nampak begitu... Eropa.

Aku bahkan tidak yakin masih berada di Seoul.

Kami berjalan semakin dalam dan kembali memasuki sebuah gang. Aroma kopi dan roti yang baru saja dipanggang segera menggelitiki indra penciumanku begitu kami memasuki gang itu. Jalannya lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya dan lebih 'sepi'. Memang masih ada toko-toko—bahkan dengan plang yang lebih aneh—namun tidak seramai di gang yang tadi.

Kemudian kami berhenti di sebuah toko yang tidak kalah menjulang dengan bangunan di gang yang tadi. Jendelanya masih tertutup rapat dan ditutupi oleh gorden, dan plangnya yang terpaku diatas balkon mengatakan sesuatu yang kukenali sebagai bahasa Prancis. Aku ragu toko itu sudah buka.

Kau melepaskan peganganmu dari pergelangan tanganku, dan mengetuk pintu itu. Satu ketukan, dua ketukan, tiga ketukan—dan seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang kecoklatan di awal duapuluh tahunnya membuka pintu itu. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut namun bibirnya naik keatas sedikit ketika mengetahui siapa yang datang. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang telingaku identifikasi sebagai Prancis sembari menyalami tanganmu. Singkat, namun kuat. Kau tersenyum dan membalas ucapan laki-laki itu dengan bahasa yang sama. Senyumannya melebar sedikit, namun tetap saja terlihat angkuh. Membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah itu wajah _default-_nya?

Kau dan laki-laki itu terus berbicara selama beberapa menit. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika kau menepukku di pundak dan memperkenalkanku ke laki-laki tersebut.

"Kris, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun, Kris."

Laki-laki bernama Kris itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan kami berdua masuk ke dalam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

Bau yang telah kucium dari awal kami menginjakkan kaki di gang tersebut tercium sangat kuat disini. Rupanya bau yang kucium sejak memasuki gang itu berasal dari sini.

Laki-laki itu menghilang ke dalam setelah menyuruh kami duduk di salah satu meja. Selang beberapa detik setelah laki-laki itu pergi, seorang laki-laki tinggi lain dengan wajah mengantuk dan berkantung mata tebal muncul. Sebuah buku—yang kuasumsikan sebagai buku menu—di tangannya yang kurus.

Ia tersenyum ketika menyapamu—atau kita berdua? Entahlah, aku tidak begitu yakin. Kau balik tersenyum dan bertanya, "Hei Zitao. Apa kabarmu?" dalam bahasa Korea. Aku menaikkan alisku bertanya. Laki-laki bernama Zitao itu nampaknya menyadari kebingunganku dan buru-buru berkata, "aku mengerti bahasa Korea." yang dibarengi dengan senyum canggung.

Alisku makin naik. Tadi orang Prancis sekarang Cina? Wow.

Senyumanmu itu masih bertengger di bibirmu, dan punggungmu yang tadi berdiri tegak sekarang mengendur. Aku masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Pertama, gang yang tak kutahu eksistensinya—padahal aku sudah tinggal di Seoul seumur hidup!—kedua, toko-toko bergaya Italia zaman '30an dan ketiga, orang-orang multikultural ini. Apakah benar tempat ini eksis? Atau ini hanya mimpi semata? Tapi aku sudah mencubit lenganku tidak hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali sebelumnya dan aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ya, ini semua asli meski terlihat begitu tidak... nyata.

"Kyu, kau mau pesan apa?" pertanyaanmu itu mengeluarkanku dari kereta pikiranku. Aku yang terkejut mengedip-ngedipkan mataku dan melirik ke daftar menu yang berada di hadapanku. Laki-laki Zitao itu sudah tidak berada di pandangan, jadi kuasumsikan ia sedang berada di dapur atau entah dimana.

"Montblanc dan teh rosetta." gumamku. Kau menuliskan pesananku ke secarik kertas lalu berjalan menuju ke ruangan tempat Kris dan Zitao masuk. Kau kembali lagi dan berkata sambil tersenyum tipis, "tunggu sebentar. Mereka sedang membuatnya." yang mana kujawab dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan," jawabmu, matamu memandang mataku dengan tajam. "Penting. Tidak bisa dibicarakan di kampus."

Aku menahan nafasku. Hal penting apa?

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Kau nampaknya tidak ingin berbicara lebih lanjut dan aku juga tak ingin memaksa, lebih karena itu tindakan yang tidak sopan.

Lalu Zitao datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan. Ia meletakkan cangkir, gula dan kueku dengan hati-hati kemudian membungkuk tanpa mengucapkan apapun dan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

Aku menambahkan 3 balok gula ke dalam tehku, mengaduk-ngaduknya dan mengambil sesendok dan mencecapnya. Pas. Mataku beralih dari cangkir teh—yang kuakui sangat indah, dengan ukiran naga dan bunga berwarna biru—ke kau yang masih mengaduk-ngaduk kopimu.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyaku. Kau nampak kaget namun bisa segera mengatur ekspresi wajahmu menjadi tenang lagi. Kau menangkupkan tanganmu diatas tanganku dan menatapku dengan wajah terserius yang pernah kulihat kemudian berkata, "maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku sampai mati, dan berjanji menemaniku dalam keadaan senang dan sedih?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Kau, asisten dosen Matematikaku, yang baru kukenal 3 bulan, sudah mau meminangku jadi istrimu?

"A... Aku..." tenggorokanku tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Terlalu banyak yang kuingin katakan, tetapi kata-kata itu sepertinya tersangkut. Atau hilang di kereta pikiran yang tak ada habisnya mengitari kepalaku dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Tanganmu masih menangkup tanganku tetapi matamu tidak lagi bersinar akan harapan namun kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Aku melemparkan pandanganku ke lantai, menggigit bibirku tidak pasti.

"I... Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" tanyaku lirih. _Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya. _Tanganmu beralih dari tanganku ke pipiku, menghapus air mata—atau keringat, aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau aku menangis—kemudian ke telingaku, memindahkan helai-helai rambut itu ke belakang telingaku.

"Dari pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku tahu kaulah _orang itu_."

"Kau berhalusinasi. Tidak ada cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Aku awalnya juga berpikir begitu," kau mendesah. "Tapi aku... ada sesuatu dibelakang kepalaku yang mengatakan bahwa kaulah orangnya. Orang itu. Orang yang tepat untuk menemaniku hingga akhir hayatku."

"Kau... kau terlalu banyak menonton film-film _cheesy _itu."

Kau menggelengkan kepalamu lagi. Seolah begitu _desperate. "_Bukankah cinta sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan logika? Bahkan membuat orang yang paling logis sekalipun tunduk dan melupakan logika yang ia punya?"

Dadaku terasa sesak. Apa yang ia katakan—aku benci mengakui ini tapi semuanya benar. Kami orang-orang yang belajar dan bekerja dari Matematika; bidang terlogis yang dunia punya. Dan aku tahu ia bukan orang bodoh. Lantas atas dasar apa sampai ia tunduk dan meminang anak didiknya yang baru ia kenal selama tiga bulan?

"Apakah cinta sekuat itu?" tanyaku lagi. "Sampai kau rela membuat dirimu serendah ini? Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau dirimu gay. Bisa saja apa yang kau rasakan hanya nafsu semata. Bisa saja kau meninggalkanku lalu pergi dengan jalang lain ketika kau sudah bosan" _Dengan tubuhku._ "Dan probabilitas yang lainnya," aku menggigit bibirku. Lidahku tiba-tiba mencecap rasa asin, yang adalah darahku sendiri. "Dan... apakah kau tidak takut dengan sindiran dan stigma negatif dari orang lain?"

Pegangannmu pada pipiku semakin mengeras, begitu juga wajahmu. "Tidak. Persetan dengan mereka. Aku hanya ingin kau dan ayahku mengajariku bahwa pria benar-benar pria ketika ia bisa menjaga janjinya."

Lalu kau menciumku. Dan disela ciuman itu aku menangis. Keras.

_Hari ke tujuh di bulan Januari yang menggigit, dua tahun yang lalu. _

_3 bulan lebih 6 hari setelah kau menyatakanku sebagai milikmu._

Sudah dua minggu berjalan semenjak kau mengajakku pindah ke Amerika. Ke New York, tempat kita mengadakan pernikahan kecil di sebuah gereja yang juga sama kecilnya. Tidak ada yang menghadiri pernikahan kecil kami, namun tak apa karena aku bahagia. Dan sesak, entah karena sedih atau senang.

Kau mengajakku berbulan madu, tapi aku menolaknya. Kau dengan terpaksa membuang semua brosur tempat-tempat yang menawarkan bulan madu fantastis yang sudah kau kumpulkan entah sejak kapan ke tempat sampah.

"Kenapa kau tak mau berbulan madu?" tanyamu. Saat itu kami sedang makan malam. Aku yang memasak malam itu, dan aku merasa sedikit bangga ketika ia mengacungkan jempolnya kepadaku. Aku memang sudah terbiasa masak sejak kecil, mengingat ibuku tidak pernah punya waktu untuk memasak sesuatu karena waktunya tersita oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Toh, aku tidak komplain.

"Uangnya lebih baik digunakan untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting." Jawabku diplomatis.

Kau mengangguk lalu bertanya lagi, "tapi bukankah bulan madu penting?"

Aku tersenyum tipis dan meletakkan sendokku ke piring. "Aku sempat melihat brosur-brosurmu itu. Mahal sekali."

"Mahal? Ah, bahkan cincin Jupiter akan kubeli untukmu." ujarmu sambil mengedipkan matamu nakal. Aku tertawa kecil dan menjitak kepalamu pelan.

"Cincin Jupiter itu bukan benar-benar cincin tahu. Itu hanya kumpulan asteroid dan debu beku yang kebetulan berbentuk eklips."

Kau tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Tapi apapun akan kulakukan demi cintaku."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film-film _cheesy _itu."

Malam itu kau tertawa. Keras. Dan tidak berhenti-henti. Hingga capek melandamu dan kantuk menutup matamu, mengistirahatkan tubuhmu dan membawamu ke pulau mimpi.

_Hari kedelapan di bulan Januari yang dinginnya menggigit, dua tahun yang lalu. _

_3 bulan lebih 7 hari sejak kita mengikat janji sehidup juga cibiran orang-orang. _

Pagi itu aku terbangun sendiri. Kehangatan yang tadi malam menyelubungiku dari dingin menghilang. Telapak kakiku saling kutempelkan, dan kurasakan keduanya dingin. Aku memosisikan badanku dalam posisi meringkuk dan menutup mataku lagi, mengabaikan burung-burung yang berkicau juga suara sayup-sayup di luar kamar yang nyaman.

Semerbak bau enak diam-diam menggerayangi sistem pernafasanku, memaksa mata yang baru saja kututup untuk membuka kembali. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan tersenyum. Kau, dengan senampan makanan di tangan kirimu tersenyum lebar. "Pagi Putri Tidur." ucapmu sambil menyorongkan piring ke wajahku. Aku mencibir, mendorong piring itu ke arahmu. Kau—lagi-lagi—hanya tertawa.

"Kyu, berhentilah bersikap kenanakan!" Kau tertawa semakin keras.

Aku melipat tangan di dada, masih mencibir. "Piringnya, Choi." kataku tajam. Akhirnya tawamu menghilang, meninggalkan senyum lebar di wajahmu yang tampan.

Aku melirik ke piring yang ditanganku lalu ke wajahmu yang masih tersenyum lebar itu. Aku menjilat bibirku, dan menutup jarak diantara bibir kita.

_Selalu seperti ini tiap pagi. _

Jam di ruang makan menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih duabelas menit. Sarapan telat untuk ukuran kami berdua yang orang pagi. Piring yang tadi kau bawakan ke kamar kubawa ke dapur dan kuletakkan di meja makan.

Aku menyalakan kompor, mengaduk-ngaduk adonan panekuk, menyendoknya dan menuangkannya ke wajan yang sudah dilumuri oleh sedikit minyak sementara kau menghabiskan makanan yang ada di piringku. Aku mengerutkan dahi tapi kau hanya mengangkat bahu sok tidak bersalah.

Aku mendesah, menaruh panekuk yang sudah kecoklatan itu ke piringku dan duduk disampingmu. Kau menuangkan sirup maple _yang kelewat banyak_ ke panekuk-ku. Aku melotot—yang mana kau hiraukan_. _Dengan sengaja.

Aku memotong panekuk itu, membawanya ke mulutku dan mengunyahnya, sembari mendengarkan kau bercerita dengan semangat tentang hal-hal yang terjadi di lingkungan kantor—universitas—barumu. Namun kau tidak lagi bekerja sebagai asisten dosen, tapi dosen. Dosen penuh. Sesuatu yang sudah lama kucita-citakan, katamu ketika itu. Wajahmu mengekspresikan kebahagiaan tak tertara, begitu kentara hingga wajahmu seperti... bersinar. Mengingat itu selalu membuatku tersenyum, seperti saat ini.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum?" tanyamu sembari menaikkan alis. Rupanya kau memperhatikanku sedari tadi.

"Aku sedang... senang." Aku masih tersenyum ketika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. Kau juga ikut tersenyum. Kau begitu tampan. Dan itu seolah menyengatku, menyadarkanku bahwa aku begitu beruntung bisa memilikimu.

_Hari ke __sepuluh__ di muramnya bulan__ Maret__ tahun ini._

_Setahun __lebih __setelah kita bergumul dengan tatapan sinis orang._

Siwon, tahukah kau kalau New York dirundung oleh hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak kau pergi keluar kota tiga hari yang lalu? Bukannya aku keberatan, tapi ini benar-benar membuat _mood_-ku jelek. Ditambah kau tidak ada di sini, disampingku, membuat semua terlihat jauh lebih buruk dari yang terlihat.

Yah, kau bisa menyalahkan hujan untuk itu.

Jadi bagaimana seminarmu? Aku harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Kau terlihat begitu tidak semangat dan sedikit kacau. Aku tak percaya saat kau mengobrak-abrik kamar kita dan ruang kerjamu untuk mencari dokumen pentingmu.

Apakah kau sedang stress? Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya padaku?

Sudahlah. Aku seharusnya memberimu semangat, bukannya menceritakan keluh kesahku yang tidak penting ke kau.

Aku hanya berharap kau segera kembali. Tempat tidur kita terasa lebih—tidak, terasa sangat dingin tanpamu. Dan aku juga merasa kesepian. Omong-omong soal kesepian, apa kau tahu wanita tua yang tinggal diujung blok yang suka mengunjungiku? Kemarin ia meninggal. Serangan jantung katanya. Aku tidak lagi kesepian, tapi _benar-benar _kesepian. Tidak ada lagi yang mengajakku berbicara. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke taman dan membuat beberapa teman baru. Yang tidak homopobik, tentu saja.

Aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Apakah kau juga merindukanku?

_Peluk dan cium hangat,_

**Kyuhyun **

_Hari ke __tiga belas__ bulan __Maret__ tahun ini._

_Setahun lebih setelah kita bergumul dengan sindiran-sindiran menyakitkan orang-orang._

Hampir genap seminggu aku tak bertemu denganmu. Kepalaku tak henti-hentinya menelurkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang keadaanmu disana. Aku harap kau memperoleh cukup tidur dan makan. Saat kau mengatakan ada seminar dan sesuatu yang harus kau urus di luar kota jantung dan otakku berbalapan, mengingat kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu melupakan makan dan istirahat jika telah terkubur dalam kertas-kertas pekerjaan.

Hari ini juga hujan meskipun tak seintens yang kemarin-kemarin. Bulir-bulir hujan menuruni jendela kamar kita dan aku pikir itu sangat indah sekali. Meski hujan mengguyur namun itu tidak mengurangi kesibukan New York. Kuakui kota ini bising—lebih bising dari Seoul malah dan itu sedikit menggangguku.

Jujur saja, pikiran untuk pindah dari sini sempat mengusikku diawal-awal pernikahan kita, namun kutahu kau takkan sanggup meninggalkan kota ini. Disini ada pekerjaanmu. Rumahmu. Kenanganmu. Dan suara bising yang kau sebut sebagai 'penjaga kewarasan'mu.

Kau terlalu mencintai kota ini, Siwon. Tapi apakah cintamu pada kota ini lebih besar dari rasa cinta yang kau punya untukku? Kalau iya, aku akan memukul kepalamu dengan wajan sekembalinya kau ke rumah!

Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda kok. Sekali lagi, jaga dirimu ya, Siwon. Aku tak ingin kau sakit, dan aku harap kau bisa pulang lebih awal. Tempat tidur di kamar kita lebih terasa seperti _freezer_ daripada tempat tidur.

_Peluk dan cium hangat,_

**Kyuhyun**

_Hari ke tigabelas bulan Juli tahun ini._

_Setahun lebih setelah pergumulan kita melawan stigma negatif orang-orang._

Beberapa hari yang lalu rumah benar-benar hampa tanpa dirimu. Tapi pengecualian untuk dua hari terakhir ini. Kau tahu kan wanita tua yang tinggal diujung blok yang meninggal itu? Rupanya ia memiliki anak dan anaknya itu mengunjungiku. Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Alexandra Lee. Dan ia juga tidak datang sendiri. Masing-masing tangannya menggenggam dua anak laki-laki imut; yang lebih tua bernama Spencer sedangkan yang lebih muda bernama Aiden.

Ia kemudian menjelaskan maksudnya untuk mengunjungiku. Ia ingin berterimakasih karena telah menjaga ibunya, yang kurasa sangat tidak perlu mengingat yang kulakukan dengannya hanya berbicara dan terkadang membantunya memelihara kebun kecilnya.

"Aku tetap berterimakasih padamu," ucapnya. "Ia wanita yang baik, meskipun ia mengidap alzhemeir dan skizofrenia. Aku merasa bersalah tidak merawatnya dengan baik dan tidak ada disampingnya ketika ia menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya."

Lalu tangisnya pecah. Anak-anaknya yang sedari tadi bermain, menghentikan permainan mereka dan menghampiri ibunya, mengguncang-guncangkan badannya dan bertanya "Mama kenapa menangis?". Saat ibunya tidak menjawab, mereka berdua mulai menangis. Aku menggelengkan kepala lalu mengantar Alexandra ke kamar tamu untuk menenangkan dirinya dulu. Anak-anaknya masih menangis, semakin kencang tiap detiknya. Aku berjalan ke arah mereka dan memeluk mereka berdua, mengucapkan kata-kata penenang. Akhirnya kedua bocah itu berhenti menangis.

Spencer sang kakak menarik-narik ujung bajuku. "Aku lapar," ujarnya. Matanya yang besar menatapku dengan penuh harap.

Aku mengelus kepalanya kemudian menggandeng kedua anak itu ke dapur dan mengajari mereka membuat kue, lalu menemani mereka bermain. Alexandra tidak sekalipun keluar dari kamarnya sampai malam menjemput, jadi kubiarkan anak-anak itu tidur dikamar kita.

Aku tak pernah menyangka memiliki anak bisa menjadi semenyenangkan ini. Aku jadi ingin punya anak, Siwon. Tapi sayang, lelaki tidak bisa mengandung. Kalau iya, aku ingin punya anak yang banyak. Supaya aku tidak kesepian. Tapi mungkin kau tak akan setuju karena perhatianku tidak lagi tertuju untukmu seorang. Hahaha. Mau bagaimanapun juga kau orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini.

Aku mencintaimu juga merindukanmu. Cepat pulang, sayang. Omong-omong, sudahkah kau makan malam?

_Peluk dan cium rindu,_

**Kyuhyun.**

_Hari ke duapuluh lima bulan Maret tahun ini._

_Setahun lebih delapanbelas hari kita bergumul dengan penolakan orang-orang._

Hari ini kau pulang. Kemeja putihmu yang biasanya licin kusut. Rambut hitammu lebih berantakan dari biasanya dan juga kehilangan kilaunya. Matamu bengkak. Pucat yang amat sangat mewarnai kulitmu.

Aku tak percaya dengan penglihatanku. Kau tampak seperti zombie. Kujulurkan tangan ke pundakmu, tapi kau tak bergerak se-sentipun.

Aku bertanya "ada apa". Alih-alih membuka bibir kau menunduk dan mengunci bibirmu dari kata-kata sakit yang kau tahu akan meluber jika kau tak menguncinya. Emosiku memuncak. Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhmu yang lebih kurus dari terakhir kali aku melihatmu, meneriakkan kata-kata kasar buah emosi yang meledak-ledak. Kau mencampakkan tanganku, melesat ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya.

Aku menggedor-gedor pintu kamar kita selama beberapa jam. Kau tidak membuka pintu sialan ini. Kau tidak membuka penghalang kita. Mengapa? Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?

Aku duduk termangu. Di balik pintu itu kudengar kau tersedu. Mendengarnya membuat hatiku yang tadi mengembang senang, jatuh dan tersayat-sayat. Rasanya sakit, Siwon.

_Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini sayangku?_

Rupanya keluargamu telah mengetahui perihal kita. Dan minggu depan kau akan ditunangkan dengan jalang pilihan keluargamu dan dinikahkan dengannya secepatnya. Aku menangis sekerasnya. Kau hanya berdiri di situ, hanya melihatku dengan tatapan sendu sialanmu itu.

Tangisanku semakin histeris. Kau mendekat, menyentuh pundakku lalu menghapus jarak diantara kita.

Ciuman itu rasanya asin dan menghancurkan hati , mengingat itu adalah ciuman terakhir kami. Ciuman tersebut tidak berakhir disitu, tetapi diteruskan ke kamar.

Dan saat aku terbangun, tidak ada kicauan burung ataupun sayup-sayup suara ketel yang mendidih. Hanya sunyi dan dingin. Tak ada kau; senyuman lebarmu yang selalu membuat darahku berdesir, tawamu yang mencerahkan hariku, wangi sabun vanillamu yang menggugah indra penciumanku, tubuhmu yang selalu berada di sisiku untuk menghangatkanku—

Aku kembali jatuh menangis.

Sebuah realisasi mengenai kepalaku; pasangan seperti kami memang tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Laki-laki hanya untuk perempuan, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Bukan laki-laki untuk laki-laki atau perempuan untuk perempuan. Itu menyalahi kodrat. Tapi bukankah cinta tak pernah mengenal gender? Dan bukankah Tuhan yang menciptakan cinta dan manusia itu sendiri? Lalu mengapa Tuhan mengutuk hubungan sesama jenis, yang juga dilandasi oleh cinta sama seperti hubungan beda jenis? Itu kan sama saja mengutuk buatan sendiri.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Bulir-bulir air mata yang entah mengapa terus turun dari pipiku terjatuh ke lantai. Hal ini tak akan ada habisnya jika dipikirkan terus. Yang kutahu dan kuyakini secara pasti, meskipun kau telah bersama pasangan—perempuan—lain, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan pintu rumah ini akan selalu terbuka untukmu seorang, _cintaku, _kapanpun kau ingin kembali.

Karena kuyakin, rajutan cinta yang kita rajut belum saatnya untuk berakhir.

_Salam peluk erat dan ciuman panas dari kekasih sejatimu,_

_**Choi Kyuhyun**_

**A/N: **Najis, apaan ini? Kenapa begitu... Siwon sekali (?) Cheesy!

Btw ahjussi pengen ngasih tau kalau '**Backpack' **hiatus untuk sementara waktu. Nggak discontinued, cuma ahjussi lagi didera penyakit malas -_- *didepak. Omong-omong, ini remake fic ahjussi di jaman baheula, jadi ga ada yang namanya plagiarisme ya. Dan ada yang nyadar ga kalau di fic ini ada hint TaoRis dan bro!EunHae? Ehehehe.

Makasih ya udah baca! Xoxo

Tertanda,

Ahjussi kesayangan (?)


End file.
